Happy Endings
by lemonheadedmegan
Summary: AU, pure fluff. Dean/Cas, Sam/Sarah, and Ash/Jo (all my OTPs...). This is a happily ever after fic. Rated T for mild suggestion.


"Deeeeaaaan!" Cas shouts from the back closet. "Where's my sweater?"

"What sweater?" Dean shouts back. He's in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the pasta salad.

"The one with the leaves and the big flower in front!" Cas really loves sweaters. He would have one for every day of the year, if Dean let him.

Dean thinks hard about this one. "You mean the green and purple one?"

"That's the one! Where've you put it?" Dean hears the rustling through the thin walls of their flat. Cas is intent on finding that particular sweater.

"I put it in the wash! You wore it on Friday, and spilt the wine on it!" They are still shouting from opposite ends of their tiny flat. The rustling stops and Cas emerges from the bedroom. He has a very scary look in his eyes.

"But I don't have another spring time sweater," Cas complains. He pulls out the puppy eyes, which he learnt from Sam.

"You have a hundred sweaters, just find another one." Dean gives the pasta salad one last stir, then wraps it cling film.

"But, Dean, I really love that one, and I've been meaning to show it to Sarah and Jo!" Cas grabs Dean's wrist and pulls Dean to his chest. Cas plants a small kiss on his husband's plump lips.

Dean groans. "I'm sorry, babe, but I can't make the washer go any faster. Let's find you another sweater." Dean tries to lead Cas back to the closet, but Cas is stubborn and pouts. "Cas, _please, _we're already gonna have to speed to get there on time, and you know how Jo gets when we're late. Can we please just pick you out another one?" Dean widens his eyes and bites his lip, playing on the fact that Cas tends to melt when he does that.

It's Cas' turn to groan. "Ugh, fine, but you are _so_ making this up to me in special favours when we get back."

Cas stomps off to the closet and returns with a hideous blue thing that has a kitten on it. It's over-sized, but that's just how Cas likes them.

Dean smiles, pecks him on the cheek, and grabs the pasta salad. They head out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas arrive at Jo's house. Sam and Sarah are already there. Sam and Ash are sitting on the sofa with beers in hand, talking about this new computer program Ash is constructing. Sarah is in the kitchen, making iced tea.

Jo has a shrewd look on her face. "You two are late. Explain."

"Sweater drama," Dean says, walking past her. "Where should I put the salad?"

"Counter!" When Dean is out of sight, Jo peers closely at Cas. "Did you tell him the thing?" she asks really quietly.

"Yes, and he seemed to like that very much. He was grinning all the way here."

Jo smiles broadly. She likes scheming with Cas against his husband. "Alright, everybody! Get up, it's time to eat." Everyone makes their way into the kitchen.

Plates are filled with hamburgers Sam and Ash grilled, homemade chips Sarah baked, potato salad Jo pulled together, and the pasta salad Dean brought. Glasses are filled with iced tea. The six people go to sit in the back garden, all taking a place around the large picnic table.

The family laughs and tells stories. Soon, though, after lunch is over and desert is brought out, Sam and Sarah clear their throats.

"We have something we'd like to share," Sam starts. Everyone else holds their breath. "Sarah's pregnant."

Jo shrieks and darts up to hug Sarah. Cas claps excitedly. Ash and Dean both congratulate Sam, telling him it's about time. The two had been married for six years.

"Well, damn, if it isn't a time for surprises," Ash says. "I've got something I'd like to say."

Everyone looks to Ash as he makes his way around to Jo. Cas gasps and Sarah bites her nails, as Ash kneels his way to the ground. The mullet-headed man produces a tiny box seemingly out of nowhere.

"Joanna Beth. Woman, you'll be the death of me. I'd kinda like you to be there, if you don't mind." It may be weird, but that's Ash.

Jo shrieks yet again and pulls Ash off the ground. She kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

Cas starts jumping up and down, clapping and squealing. He loves happy things. Sarah is giggling like a little girl, and Sam has a massive grin on his face.

Dean is so incredibly happy, to see his brother, sister-in-law, and best friends have their happy ending. Dean picks his husband up and swings him around.

They stay at Jo and Ash's house late into the night, eating Sarah's pie and talking about anything and everything. It's one in the morning now, and Sarah's asleep on Sam's shoulder, Cas is yawning, and Ash is practically pushing them out of the house. Sam literally carries Sarah into his car, and Dean propels a sleepy Cas into his.

When they arrive back at their flat, Cas is wide awake.

"Don't think I'm going to forget those favours," Cas says. He pushes Dean against the front door. Their lips meet with breathy sighs, and Dean knows he won't forget this day for a long time coming.


End file.
